


Captured

by Kheriv Iscaroth (Kheriv)



Series: War spoils [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheriv/pseuds/Kheriv%20Iscaroth
Summary: Voldemort has captured Harry. He now claims his prize. PWP. Non-con.





	Captured

Voldemort looked at the boy bound at his feet. Down on his knees, Harry Potter sent him dark glares that would have made many cower in fear, but the dark lord only considered his prize with glee. It had taken long years, but he had finally rooted out the last of the resistance and caught their leader.  
With a satisfied grin, Voldemort eased himself on a long chair and propped his chin on his hand. He spent a long time detailing the other man, his eyes shamelessly trailing over his naked body.

Harry could hardly move an inch. His arms were bound in his back, each finger tied with small strings to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to cast a silent spell. His legs were individually bound at the knee, so that he couldn’t unfold them. A thick leather collar circled his neck, bearing the Riddle’s arms. A small stone rested on his chest, dangling from a chain linked to the collar. Voldemort licked his lips as his gaze was caught by the movement of the glowing amulet that bobbed up and down as Harry breathed. A pang of possessiveness coursed through him.

“I hope you find those apartments to your liking.” The dark lord finally said. “You will be spending a lot of time here.”  
“If this is how you treat your guests, I would rather be in Malfoy’s cells.”  
Voldemort arched a brow.  
“Is that so? And to think that I spent so much getting this collar carved. Very well. I will send you back to your cell. I am certain some of your friends will appreciate my hospitality better than you do.”  
Harry gritted his teeth, remembering the conversation they had had the previous day. With a thought for Ron and Hermione, he lowered his eyes.  
“Forgive me. I did not want to sound ungrateful.” The contempt in his voice was barely concealed.

With a flick of Voldemort’s wrist, Harry’s entire body suddenly convulsed. After a few seconds, the boy was lying on the floor, panting, his body shaking from the pain.  
“My my.” Scolded Voldemort. “Have you forgotten about our little rules already? Let us recap them. How are you to address me, slave?”  
Harry weakly pulled himself back on his knees, his bound limbs making the task harder.  
“Master.” He answered.  
“When should you talk?”  
“Only when talked to. Master.” He added the last bit in a hurry.  
“Or?”  
“Or to ensure that I serve you well master.”  
“Good. I will forgive you this time. Now, attend to your duties.”  
“How can I be of service master?”  
“Now now Harry, this is not what I taught you. Try again.”  
Harry hesitated for a moment.  
“How can I service you master?” the words fell from his mouth as if he had to force them out, which was certainly the case.  
Voldemort’s smile was one of utter triumph. This tasted much better than the day he had won the war, or the day he had captured Harry on the battlefield. This victory was by far the sweetest.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Voldemort spread his legs, motioning for Harry to approach. “Come here.”  
The bound man slowly made his way towards him, shifting awkwardly on his knees. With his hands and knees bound, he tripped once or twice, and Voldemort reveled in seeing his enemy crawl at his feet.  
“Come closer.” He said, when the boy stopped a foot away from him.  
“Closer.” He insisted, until Harry was settled between his legs, his face inches away from his crotch. He wrapped his hand around his member, giving a few tugs through his robes.  
“Suck my cock.” He simply said.  
Harry’s disgusted expression was barely concealed.  
“How can I do so, if you are wearing clothes?”  
“Use that brain of yours. Remove them.”  
“My hands are bound.”  
“I know.”  
Voldemort’s member twitched as he saw understanding paint itself on Harry’s face. He hardened even more when Harry’s mouth pressed against his dick and started to remove the layers of cloth that covered it.

It took a while, but Harry eventually managed to rid of the robe covering Voldemort’s lower half. The man’s member stood proud, fully erect in front of him. He considered it, silent.  
“What do you think?” he said, playfully.  
Harry snorted.  
“What could I think? It is a penis like I’ve seen many. There is not privacy in war.”  
“Praise it.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Praise my cock. I want to see dirty words come out of this lovely mouth.”  
Harry hesitated, visibly looking for words.  
“It is… big.” He started. “Longer than the average, and a bit wider as well. It looks healthy, the color…”  
“Not like that. Tell me how it would feel in your mouth.”  
Harry grimaced at the thought.  
“It wouldn’t fit. The girth could pass, granted it would stretch my lips quite a lot, but the length would obviously not fit. Plus, with the semen that is leaking from the tip, that would be a choking hazard. Not to mention a health issue.”  
Voldemort sighed. Harry was really bad at that. He considered his waning length and Harry’s pink lips, and licked his own lips.  
“Let’s test that hypothesis.” He said. “Suck me.”  
After a moment, Harry’s lips parted, and he took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Voldemort groaned in pleasure as he felt a nice heat envelop it. He quickly deflated when he realized Harry had no idea what to do.

Voldemort’s hand cupped Harry’s nape. He pulled him away from his member.  
“You are terrible. Have you never sucked cock?”  
Harry frowned.  
“And when would I have had the time to do that? We were fighting. Besides, I am not interested in men.”  
“Then, learn. And learn fast.”  
Voldemort maneuvered Harry’s head so that his lips pressed on his tip.  
“Kiss it.” He said. “Again.” He guided Harry’s head along his length as he trailed kisses on its surface.  
“Stick your tongue out. Lick me.” He instructed, holding his head next to the base of his cock.  
Harry tentatively lapped at it, and he moved the boy’s head again to cover his entire member. As he reached the tip, he saw the boy hesitate at the sight of the glistening pre-cum.  
“Lick that too. This semen is your reward. Learn to like it.” He pressed his face against his dick, smearing pre-cum on his cheek. Harry let out a small distressed noise at the action, and Voldemort felt his desire soar. Harry obeyed, and he left him to do just that for a minute before pulling his head towards the base again.  
“Lick the whole length.” he simply added. As Harry stuck his tongue out, he pressed his dick against the warm muscle, and guided his head along the underside. He groaned in pleasure, and pushed the boy to do it again and again.

“Good. Now, open your mouth.”  
Harry obeyed. Voldemort cast a quick spell that prevented the boy from closing his jaw. Then, he pushed into the warm cavern. He resisted the urge to bury himself to the hilt, just leaving the tip on Harry’s tongue, and tugged at his hair.  
“Suck.”  
Harry started suctioning on his dick.  
“Harder”.  
He hummed in pleasure as the boy started to hollow his cheeks. “That’s it. Use your tongue.”  
Voldemort nearly came on the spot as Harry’s tongue twirled around his cock, mapping its surface. Coupled to the sucking, it really felt wonderful. He started moving, pushing and pulling Harry’s head on his cock, pushing deeper each time, and observing with fascination his length disappear between the boy’s lips, stretching them more and more as he took more and more of him.  
As his dick started butting against the back of Harry’s throat, Voldemort felt the boy tense. He reaffirmed his grip on the back of his head and continued pushing in. Harry started protesting as his breathing was cut off. His cries were muffled by the cock in his mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations in Voldemort’s loins. He moaned in pleasure. But as the cries gained in intensity, Harry started thrashing around, trying to push him out.

Displeased, Voldemort pulled out, dispelling the gagging spell.  
“Do you want to say something?” he asked dangerously.  
Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath.  
“It won’t fit. It’s no use trying. It won’t fit.”  
“Your mouth may be too small, but there is plenty of space in your throat.”  
Harry’s eyes widened.  
“I wouldn’t be able to breathe!” he exclaimed.  
“Only temporarily. Learn to breathe around it.”  
He shook his head.  
“No!”  
Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, Harry slightly bowed his head.  
“Please master. I can’t. I… I can’t.”  
“You can. Do as I say and everything will be all right.”  
“I beg of you. Please…”  
Irritated, Voldemort slapped him.  
“You are killing the mood. Don’t talk to me anymore if it is not about how good my cock tastes. It is an order.”  
“Please hear me out. I…”  
“Nonsense.”  
Voldemort thrust in Harry’s open mouth, burying himself as deep as possible. Harry chocked and tried to pull away, but Voldemort kept an iron grip on the back of his head, maintaining him there as he coughed and thrashed around. The gagging spell was incanted again, forcing Harry’s mouth open. After a moment, he calmed down, eyes hazy from the lack of air. He looked up at Voldemort in supplication.  
“Have you calmed down now?”  
Harry nodded frantically.  
“Good. Breathe in.”  
He slowly pulled out of the boy’s mouth, allowing air to gain his lungs.  
“Breathe out.”  
He hurriedly complied as he pushed in again.  
“Hold.” He said, and stopped moving, half of his dick now pushing through Harry’s throat.  
“Breathe in.” He pulled out again.

Voldemort repeated his instructions several times, as he pushed further and further inside of Harry’s throat. Soon enough, he was fully seated, buried to the hilt as he pressed the boy’s face against his hair. He could feel his throat constricting around him, trying to accommodate him.  
“Good. Now, suck.”  
Harry hesitated. His mouth was so full! His jaw ached, stretched to the maximum around Voldemort’s member. How could he do anything? Voldemort refused to move, so long as he remained inactive. He couldn’t breathe. He tentatively moved his tongue up and down, against the full length in his mouth. Voldemort hummed in agreement and pushed out and in again. Slowly, Harry found out how to best match his movements with Voldemort’s penetrations, sucking him in when he pushed inside, and rolling his tongue all over the tip as he withdrew.

Concentrated on his task, he barely noticed Voldemort’s rhythm fasten at first. After a moment, his thrusts became more erratic, more violent as his face met with his hips in a way that was less and less manageable. He let out a cry as he felt the cock gain in width, stretching his throat even further.

And then, with one last thrust, Voldemort buried himself to the hilt, pressing Harry’s face into his hair. Gushes and gushes of burning semen poured into the boy’s throat, and Harry jerked away, half slipping away from Voldemort’s grip before he caught him and slammed inside again. He didn’t manage to slide into his throat, and grinded against its entrance. Harry coughed on the sperm that invaded his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but Voldemort’s hold on his head was too strong to pull away. Harry was forced to swallow the bitter substance but was not quick enough. Some of it sprayed out of his mouth, staining his face and splashing Voldemort’s thighs.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Voldemort took a few minutes to recover from his shocking orgasm. He had come earlier than expected, and mulled over the thought as he watched Harry cough between his legs. Merlin, even inexperienced, the boy was skilled! Harry eventually calmed down, giving his cock an angry glare.  
He detailed Harry again, finding pleasure in seeing him marked with his come.

“How was it?” he asked, cupping Harry’s cheek and spreading the semen that was stuck there.  
The boy kept silent.  
His grip tightened, his expression turning harsh.  
“How. Was. It?”  
Harry bit back a harsh reply. He lowered his eyes, remembering his orders.  
“It was… good. May I leave now master?”  
“Give your thanks first.”  
Harry hesitated for a moment.  
“Thank your master.”  
“For what?”  
“Your cock. It felt good.”  
“And?”  
“Your cum. Thank you for cumming in my mouth master.”  
Voldemort chuckled. He motioned towards his dick, stained with semen.  
“You made a mess. Now, clean it up.”  
He watched until Harry hesitantly started lapping at his limp member.  
He reached over to the table, and grabbed a stack of papers that needed his attention.

Halfway through the first paper, Voldemort felt cold air coil around his member. He looked down to see Harry looking at him. His dick was indeed clear of semen, but not the rest.  
“Clean the balls too.” He said, reporting his attention back to the paper.  
Soon, Harry’s mouth wrapped around a testicle.  
When he finished the second paper, even his thighs were clean.  
“Open” Voldemort said, without even looking up from his papers.  
Harry obeyed without a complaint. Voldemort pushed his limp dick in his mouth. It fit in easier than in its erect form. He moved around until he found a good seating position, his cock basking in Harry’s warmth.  
“Don’t move. I have work to do.”

Voldemort’s member hardened gradually as he went through the stack of papers. Harry’s mouth was warm and welcoming, and Voldemort was slowly coming back to life. As the member gained in width and length, in Harry’s mouth, the boy started experienced increasing difficulties to swallow around it. His throat constricted around the tip every time he breathed, and Voldemort’s hips had started to involuntarily push in and out again. By the time he had finished the paperwork, he was fully hard, and only had to reach down to plunge into Harry’s throat again.

As he thrust in and out of Harry’s pliant mouth, Voldemort’s attention was caught by the pink nipples that perked up on Harry’s flushed skin. He gave the boy’s chest a hard slap, and was rewarded when Harry cried in protest around his length, sending pleasurable vibrations in his member.  
He pulled out, the tip of his cock only a few millimeters away from his lips. A string of pre-cum extended between his cock and Harry’s mouth.  
“Spread your legs. I want to fuck you.”  
Harry jolted in surprise.  
“Don’t look so shocked. You are the one who just sucked a cock willingly and liked it.”  
“No, I…”  
Voldemort just had to raise an eyebrow to remind Harry of his orders. The boy changed his plans.  
“I am at master’s service.” He said. “Master’s cock is really good. I would prefer to suck it again.”  
Voldemort seemed to consider the offer. Finally, he nodded.  
“Then, beg for it.”  
“Please master, let me suck your cock.”  
“Better than that.”  
“I like having your dick in my mouth. It is so big and so good. It reaches so deep inside my throat. Your cum tastes great too. Please let me drink it again. Master, please allow me to suck you off.”  
The dirty talk made Voldemort harder. His member pulsed against Harry’s lips.  
“See? You can praise a cock correctly after all.”

 

\----------------------------------

  
   
Voldemort stood up and removed his robes. He made his way towards the fireplace, on the warm pelts, and motioned for Harry to come over. The boy crossed the room on his knees. He knelt in front of Voldemort, and obediently opened his mouth. The dark lord shook his head.  
“Turn around. Lie on your back.”  
With apprehension, Harry obeyed, doing his best to distribute his weight not to crush his bound arms. The bonds on his knees made the position more difficult to hold.

Voldemort knelt over Harry, a knee on either side of his head. He lowered himself, until his dangling penis reached his mouth. He immediately started to suck on it. Feeling a pleasant warmth spread in his loins, Voldemort started to fuck the boy’s face.  
From his vantage, he could see the shape of his dick deform the boy’s throat. He put a hand on his neck, enjoying the feeling of his member behind that wall of flesh. Harry’s chest heaved up and down at the rhythm of his penetrations. The position forced him to arch his back, showing off perked nipples that the dark lord couldn’t resist teasing. He grabbed the boy’s pecs, and started kneading them.

Harry gasped as he felt Voldemort’s hands trail all over his body. He almost lost the rhythm and nearly choked on his cock when dry fingers pinched his nipples. Sparks of pleasure erupted in his belly. Fear crept in his mind. Why did Voldemort do that to him? Why was he reacting that way? Distressed moans escaped him, muffled by the length in his throat.  
Sensing the boy’s hesitation, Voldemort harshly slapped his chest. Harry arched, letting out an involuntary moan. Voldemort stilled on top of him, keeping his dick buried deep in his throat. A second slap rang. He moaned again. He had the vague impression that Voldemort’s cock gained in width at the sound but could not dwell on it as it withdrew immediately. He focused on breathing in, before it slammed in again.

Voldemort repeated the action, slapping Harry’s pecs in rhythm with his thrusts and enjoying the boy’s moans. He couldn’t believe how sensitive he was. That potion was working much better than expected. Harry was moaning continuously around his cock, back arching and his whole body shivering in pleasure. His thighs spread open, his manhood slowly standing up. The milky skin of his chest was now a lovely pink. Voldemort grinned and pinched a nipple.

Trapped under Voldemort, Harry could do nothing but endure. His cries were muffled by the dick that was moving so fast it seemed to never leave his mouth. He didn’t know what Voldemort was doing to him. It had to stop before… before what? Harry cried when his nipples were pinched and rolled in Voldemort’s strong grip. He cried in both pleasure and agony, his mouth automatically sucking on the cock again. Pleasure pooled in his stomach. The calloused fingers rubbed against his nipples and pulled at them mercilessly, making him lose his breath.

Harry vaguely registered Voldemort’s fingers sliding between his legs. Before he could protest, a hand wrapped around his member, agile fingers fondling the tip like Voldemort’s other hand did with his nipple. He arched further as sparks spread into his body with a renewed intensity.  
He heard a voice crying for more, begging Voldemort to continue. After a moment, he realized it was his own, and that Voldemort’s member was no longer in his mouth. Suddenly, he lost it. His whole body convulsed. White spots danced before his eyes as a pleasure unlike anything he had experienced before took him.

Limp as a ragdoll, Harry fell down on the pelts. Voldemort untangled himself from him, laughing at his disheveled state.  
“So Harry Potter really enjoys being violated. Who would have guessed?”  
He looked in his hazy emerald eyes. At that moment, Harry was the living embodiment of debauchery. His pale skin was reddened with pleasure. The collar and ropes coiled around his body in the most obscene way, maintaining his body in an erotic position, back arched and legs spread. His mouth was still open, streaks of cum leaking from its corners, and Voldemort felt pride in knowing he did that.  
Harry’s entire being was offered, a tribute to his victor.

Seeing the boy’s nipples move up and down as he panted only reminded Voldemort that he was still rock hard. Lost in a daze, Harry did not react when he brought his member closer to his mouth. It only took a minute before Voldemort jerked himself to completion, spilling his seed on Harry’s face and into his mouth.  
Exhausted, Harry fell into unconsciousness.

 

\----------------------------------

  
   
Harry awoke to a strange feeling in his nether regions. He was lying on a bed, still tied down. An ache in his jaw and a bitter taste in his mouth informed him that his memories had been real. A look downwards told him that Voldemort had wiped away the cum from his body. But it wasn’t what struck him. Between his parted legs, Voldemort was pumping his fingers in and out of him.

  
He gasped, and tried to jerk away. Voldemort easily overpowered him. He calmly grabbed his bound knees, spread them wide open, and knelt on top of them, each of his legs pinning Harry’s on the mattress. Harry tried to push him down, to no avail. Voldemort’s weight kept the boy’s thighs spread, exposing him as his fingers found his entrance once more.

“Don’t resist.” He said. “You like that. You were moaning in your sleep.”  
“No, no. Please…”  
Voldemort’s hand shot up, grabbing the chain from his collar and yanking him up.  
“What did I say about addressing me?”  
Harry stilled for a second before remembering his orders.  
“Sorry master. Please don’t...”  
Another dark gaze prompted the boy to reformulate his sentence.  
“Master please, don’t do that. Let me suck your dick again.”  
Voldemort released his grip. Harry heavily fell back onto the mattress.  
“Not this time.” He cupped his cheek. “I will now fuck you. And you will beg for it.”  
Voldemort’s fingers found his hole again, and started to push inside again, stretching the opening in preparation for his member. His other hand grabbed the boy’s member and started stroking. To his horror, Harry felt himself harden at the touch.  
“Please master stop. Please!” he pleaded. “I enjoyed your cock before. Please let me do that again. Let me suck on your big dick master. Please.”  
Voldemort slapped him, pulling him out of his panicked state.  
“Don’t think you can talk me out of fucking you again. If you want to praise my cock, tell me about how you will enjoy it down there.”  
He gave a jab of his fingers, right into where he had seen Harry moan in his sleep. The boy arched slightly, but tensed up right after.  
“I’m sorry master…” he muttered. “I can’t. I…”  
“Of course you can. Did you hear yourself earlier? You begged for me to take you.”  
“I didn’t… It wasn’t…”  
A frown cut him off. Harry lowered his gaze.  
Voldemort felt Harry stiffen around his fingers, gripping them too tightly to be comfortable.  
“Fine.” He said, and removed his fingers.

Harry barely had the time to breathe before Voldemort muttered a spell. The boy felt something enter him. He thrashed around, trying to close his legs, but Voldemort was effectively keeping them open. The older man looked intensely as what felt like a small rod was pushed deeper and deeper inside Harry. Eventually, it stopped moving, and remained there, firmly embedded in the boy. Harry gradually calmed down. It was thin, no bigger than a pen, but it was still uncomfortable.  
Before he could protest, Voldemort fell down on him, encasing him under his body. He rolled onto Harry, pressing the entire length of his body against his. Their lips met, and Harry felt the gagging spell take effect, forcing his mouth open once more. Voldemort’s tongue invaded him like his member had done earlier. He took his mouth thoroughly, as if to map its insides inch by inch.  
Voldemort’s hands trailed all over Harry’s skin, caressing all of the soft spots they had found earlier before concentrating on Harry’s sensitive nipples. He kneaded them, teased, caressed, and pinched the sensitive buds until they were like small pebbles and Harry was squirming against him, whimpering in pleasure.  
Harry bit his tongue to swallow back a moan. Voldemort’s hands were too good. It was even worse than before. He didn’t know how he did it, but he was aroused by his ministrations. Even earlier, when he had been sucking him off, he had felt a tingle of pleasure in his belly that he couldn’t quite calm down. And now, it was a thousand times worse. Each touch of Voldemort’s skin on his drove him mad, sending sparks through his whole body. He shook in pleasure, unsure of whether he should be fighting back or begging for more. His mind was in a thick fog, and pleasure became more and more important.

When Voldemort’s hand travelled south, he didn’t even protest. It felt so good. His hand wrapped around his member, slowly pumping on it. The sparks reached a higher intensity and Harry openly moaned. He shook his hips, trying to rub against those wonderful fingers. He hadn’t even noticed the rod inside him starting to move.  
As he neared completion, Harry heard another spell being cast. Suddenly, the base of his cock was encased in a ring, preventing him from coming. He whimpered pathetically, thrusting uselessly in Voldemort’s hand.  
“What do you want Harry?” Voldemort whispered in his ear, still caressing the boy’s member.  
When he didn’t answer, Voldemort chuckled. His hands went back to teasing the boy’s nipples. Harry moaned as he felt he rod in his ass double in size.

Voldemort grunted in pleasure, thrusting his hips in and out of Harry’s mouth like he had done minutes earlier. This time, the boy deepthroated him skillfully, moaning and slurping around his cock. Voldemort kept him on the edge, teasing him until he was a moaning mess, the cock ring preventing him from reaching completion. The dark lord looked at the smaller cock bob as Harry’s hips shook, seeking friction that wouldn’t come. But the most mesmerizing was the boy’s hole, now stretched several inches wide by an invisible rod that slowly pushed in and out of him, in preparation for what was to come. Voldemort could see Harry’s insides, constricting rhythmically around the rod, and he grunted at the thought of feeling them around himself. He grabbed both buttocks, kneading them together, and muttered the spell again. The boy moaned around his dick when he felt the rod grow even bigger, his hole pressed to accommodate it.

“What do you want Harry?”  
Harry sobbed when he heard those words again. The fire in his hips kept growing, but Voldemort never allowed it to be doused. It was driving him mad. The rod was slow, too slow, and his dick ached for completion. There was an itch in his hips that needed more, and wanted more than he felt he could take. He moaned when Voldemort’s ministrations resumed, two of his fingers now caressing his insides along the rod, reaching deep within to touch that point that made him see stars. He cried in pure pleasure when they pushed right onto it, making dark spots cloud his vision. They disappeared too soon, and he was left with an emptiness that made him despair.  
“What do you want Harry?”  
“Fuck me.” He sobbed, in a broken voice.  
Voldemort stilled, and Harry whimpered at the loss, hips jerking to get those fingers deeper inside him.  
“What did you say?”  
Harry swallowed heavily.  
“Do what you want.”  
“And what do I want?”  
The fingers pushed against his prostate. Harry arched with a small cry. Voldemort left him hanging, waiting for his answer.  
“Take me.” He finally muttered, defeated.  
Voldemort couldn’t resist teasing him more. He gently pinched an abused nipple, extracting a sweet moan.  
“Remember how you should talk to me.”  
“Please master, take me.”  
“How so?”  
“Fuck me master. Please.”  
“Still not good. Tell me what you want.”  
Harry closed his eyes, defeated.  
“Your cock master. Please, please put your cock inside me.”  
Voldemort smiled. He dispelled the rod, and Harry whimpered at the loss.  
“As you wish.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Voldemort quickly cast a lubrication spell. He lined his member to Harry’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. Harry let out a long moan as he invaded him, stretching him wider than the rod had done earlier. Voldemort groaned, feeling the velvety heat encase him gradually as he slid home unhindered. Merlin, Harry was so tight! Harry arched in his arms, hips trying to meet his. He had to contain himself to not just ravish him wildly. He stopped once he was fully seated, watching as Harry trembled, rolling his hips to get him to move.  
“Master...” He whined. “Please, move.”  
“Why so? My cock is inside you. Isn’t it what you wanted?”  
Harry moaned. The itch in his nether regions had subsided when Voldemort had been entering him. But now, all he could feel was his burning member, like a rod of fire inside him that fed the itch. He needed it to move! Harry shook his hips, to no avail. Voldemort’s grip on his waist kept him pinned to the bed.  
“Master.” He said, between two moans. “It feels good. Your cock. In me. Please. Move. I need...”  
“What do you need slave?”  
“Please take me again. Master, please move again. I want… I need… Please master!”  
Harry let out a long moan as Voldemort withdrew until only his tip was left inside. The dark lord groaned in pleasure. Harry’s insides were so tight it felt like they were trying to grasp his length, sucking him back in. He slowly sank back inside, and Harry’s moans gained in intensity.  
“More, please, more!” he begged, when Voldemort stopped again.  
“Why should I? You enjoy this, but what do I get out of it? I am content with just staying there.” He lied.  
Harry sobbed. His hips shook in despair.  
“Please master. Your cock feels so good. I’ll make it good for you too. Fuck me with your big cock. Please master, fill me with your dick!”

Voldemort complied. Without a word, he started to move, pushing in and out of Harry. Slowly at first, but he quickly hastened the rhythm, settling into a vigorous pace. He made a point to hit Harry’s prostate at every penetration. Harry moaned continuously, crying out every time he rammed into him. The power of his thrusts pushed the boy up the bed, and he pulled him down onto his cock again and again, enjoying his tightness. Harry let himself be manhandled, moaning continuously.  
“How does it feel?” he asked again, panting.  
Harry cried out several times before he was focused enough to answer.  
“Yes! Oh yes master! It feels good. Your cock is amazing! It is so deep! I can feel it. Every inch of it. It is good inside. So big, so fast. More. Please more! I love your cock master. Please give me more of your cock!”  
Harry’s words went straight to Voldemort’s dick. He pulled out of the boy, and turned him around, raising his hips up in the air. He plunged back inside that welcoming heat, thrusting inside the moaning boy.

Harry cried continuously. It was so good! The new position allowed Voldemort to reach deeper inside, making him see stars each time he rammed into him. Harry could hear the slap of flesh against flesh and the obscene wet noises of Voldemort’s cock disappearing into him. Voldemort’s arm was coiled around his waist, slamming him onto his dick with so much strength Harry felt he was going to break. His other hand kept Harry’s face pressed into the pillows so Harry could no longer articulate his pleas. Voldemort quickened the pace, hitting Harry’s prostate faster and harder. Harry arched impossibly, howling in pleasure as he came dry.

The boy constricted impossibly around Voldemort’s member, nearly bringing him to completion before relaxing in his embrace. He felt the boy slump in his arms and pulled him up so that he was seated in his lap. He thrust up, bounding the boy on his lap. Gravity made the penetrations more intense, and as Harry recovered from his orgasm, he tightened once more around him, moaning in sheer pleasure. His prostate was stimulated mercilessly as Voldemort impaled him on his dick.  
Voldemort quickened the pace, feeling closer and closer to the edge.  
“You are so wonderful Harry.” He groaned. “I want to fuck you forever. Keep you in my bed and fill you with my seed until you cry for mercy. And then ravish you again and again as you beg for my cock.”  
Harry cried when Voldemort’s fingers found his abused nipples.  
“Ah, yes master! Please fuck me as much as you want! Fill me with your cum!”  
Voldemort slammed into Harry one last time. He came hard, spending himself deep inside the smaller body. The cock ring came undone and Harry also climaxed, He clamped hard on Voldemort’s member. Long strings of burning cum that were poured into his depths and Harry found himself welcoming them inside. Voldemort grinded into Harry’s prostate, prolonging their orgasms as the younger man milked him to the last drop.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Voldemort fell back on the bed, careful not to crush Harry under him. He maneuvered them so that the bound boy laid on top of him, still impaled on his now limp cock. They stayed like that for long minutes, panting.  
“What did you do to me?” Harry asked, worry bleeding into his tone.  
The boy was clearly afraid of his own behavior.  
“I merely did what you asked of me. You begged for me to fuck you. Or have you forgotten already?”  
Harry tried to roll off of Voldemort. The man wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place.  
“This is not what I meant. What was it? Imperius? A potion?” He insisted.  
The dark lord frowned, clasping his arms around Harry in an almost painful manner.  
“Remember who you talk to, slave.”  
Harry trembled.  
“Forgive me master.”

As they laid down, Voldemort could almost hear the cogs in Harry’s head turn as the boy tried to figure out what had happened. He chuckled, and decided to humor him. He tugged at the slave collar the boy was wearing.  
“Do you know what this means?”  
Harry shook his head.  
“Those markings show that you belong to me. As my sex slave.”  
Harry tensed. Before he could say anything, Voldemort ran his hands along Harry’s sides. The boy gave an involuntary moan. Voldemort had a satisfied grin and continued.  
“Of course, sex slaves should count as the most loyal to their masters. We are most vulnerable in bed after all. To ensure this, they are given a potion. The same one as the one you drank yesterday, when you pledged yourself to me.”

Harry’s eyes widened with understanding.  
“The potion creates a dependency. It makes the one who drinks it addicted. Like a drug. Do you want to know what this potion made you dependent to, Harry?”  
The boy nodded, fear visible in his eyes.  
“To my cum. From the moment you first tasted my cum, you have become addicted to it. From now on you will do anything to obtain more. It worked perfectly. You should have seen yourself suck on my cock like a trained whore on the second try. And begging to be fucked too. I am looking forward to the rest. Perhaps we’ll even organize a little session with your friends, when the time comes?”  
Harry jumped.  
“You promised they would be safe!” he protested.  
Voldemort gave a mad smile.  
“And they are. Sex slaves are treated quite well after all. Young Malfoy and Zabini must be having quite some fun at the moment. Talking about that, time for you to earn your keep, Harry.”

Voldemort gave a small thrust that made Harry moan. Inside him, he could feel his master’s member start to twitch. He whimpered, feeling the now familiar stirrings in his belly. Without his control, his insides tightened again, coaxing the member back to life. Laughing, Voldemort pushed Harry up, until he sat on him, legs parted on either side of his hips.  
“Ride me Harry. Show me how much you want this cum of mine.”  
To his shame, Harry started rolling his hips.  
“Yes master.”


End file.
